


Say It

by Kouhalicious



Series: #365storiesProject [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouhalicious/pseuds/Kouhalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un-beta/#365storiesProject/"Katakan Shintarou-"/"Aku tidak mau."—untuk pertama kalinya Midorima membenci dirinya yang percaya mitos. Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

**Say it**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini**

 

 _Refer to_ : Kuroko no Basket CD Drama Theatre 2nd game track 6: Memories of Teiko Festival (dengan perubahan seperlunya)

 _Italic_ means flashback or non-bahasa.

 

Midorima tidak percaya hantu dan sejenisnya.

Tapi nyatanya, sosok yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada disini duduk tepat dihadapannya. Mengembangkan senyum—tidak, seringai khasnya dengan tubuh berbalut _kimono_ merah. Midorima terdiam, terpaku. Kedua iris hijau zamrudnya menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dibalik lensa yang selalu ia pakai. Angin musim semi berhembus, menyibakkan surai hijau miliknya dan surai merah milik pemuda dihadapannya.

"Wajahmu aneh, Shintarou."

Midorima sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya, "A-Akashi…" panggilnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda merah itu menyeringai.

 

* * *

" _Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto!?"_

" _Ide bagus Momocchi! Kebetulan sekali aku membawa kamera!"_

" _Pokoknya aku tidak mau di tengah. Katanya orang yang berdiri di tengah akan meninggal duluan."_

* * *

 

"Apa lagi? Menemuimu, tentu saja."

Midorima menelan ludah. Kata-kata barusan seperti arwah-arwah yang tidak tenang di buku-buku fiksi yang pernah ia baca; yang mana Midorima tidak pernah mempercayai hal semacam itu. Tidak terima kasih.

Akashi tertawa kecil melihat wajah mantan rekan satu timnya, "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak menyuruhmu melakukan hal aneh seperti memberikan sesaji di makamku kok."

Sebegitu transparannya kah pemikiran Midorima hingga bisa terbaca oleh Akashi?

"Shintarou,"

"Y-ya?"

Menyeringai kecil, "Temani aku bermain catur."

 

* * *

" _Mitos, Shintarou."_

" _Hmph, terserah. Pokoknya aku tidak mau di tengah."_

" _Kalau begitu aku saja-"_

" _JANGAN!"_

_Dwi warna mengerjap, "Kenapa?"_

" _Eh? Tapi kan kalau Akashicchi yang di tengah toh tak ada yang berani membunuhnya. Jadi ia tidak akan mati-"_

" _Ryouta, latihanmu kutambah dua kali lipat."_

" _EH!? AKU SALAH APA-SSU!?"_

* * *

 

"Kau tidak berubah, Akashi."

Midorima menggeser bentengnya dan memakan satu prajurit milik Akashi.

"Pfft," dibalas dengan kekehan kecil, "Apa yang kau harapkan dari arwah, Shintarou?"—menggerakkan bidak prajuritnya.

"Maksudku,"—menggerakkan kuda untuk memakan satu prajuritnya lagi, "Kau selalu menyingkirkan prajurit dan membuatku memakan mereka. Kupikir kau akan merubah cara mainmu setelah merenung dibawah sana."

Tertegun, tak lama kemudian ia terkekeh lagi. Sedangkan Midorima mendengus pelan.

"Filosofiku adalah, singkirkan yang tidak perlu."

"Tapi-"

"Nyatanya, aku selalu menang kan, Shintarou?"

Midorima bungkam.

 

* * *

" _Ah, kenyang-ssu~"_

" _Aku terlalu banyak makan hari ini…"_

" _Bukan hal buruk kan? Lagipula makanmu selalu sedikit, Tetsu!"—mengacak surai biru langit partnernya._

" _Sekali seumur hidup tidak akan membunuhmu, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi yang berjalan dibelakangnya._

_Midorima menatap Akashi sekilas, kemudian membetulkan letak kacamatanya._

" _Tapi…baru pertama kali aku merasa sesenang ini." Ujar Akashi pelan sambil menatap kearah depan—tepatnya kearah anggota first string dan Momoi yang sedang berceloteh ringan. Seakan ia ingin hanya Midorima, yang berjalan disampingnya yang mendengarnya._

" _Rumahku ada di jalur seberang, aku duluan-nodayo. Mumpung masih lampu merah."_

" _Ah, hati-hati, Midorin!"_

_Akashi menatap punggung Midorima yang makin menjauh, lama. Sementara anggota first string dan Momoi melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, meninggalkan Akashi._

_Dan tanpa sengaja kedua matanya menatap sebuah truk barang berkecepatan tinggi dari arah yang berlawanan, tepat kearah Midorima._

" _SHINTAROU!"_

* * *

 

"Sudah lama sekali rasanya—um…"

"Enam tahun, Akashi." Midorima memajukan bidak _bishop_ nya.

"Ah, ya…Midorima- _sensei_."

"Hentikan itu."

"Kukira kau menjunjung tinggi formalitas, Shintarou."—memakan bidak _bishop_ Midorima dengan ratunya.

 

* * *

" _Terpental tiga meter."_

" _Tabrak lari ya."_

" _Kasihan sekali…"_

" _Anak muda yang malang…"_

" _Sepertinya tidak tertolong."_

* * *

 

"Ah, gawat…" Akashi menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Midorima.

Masih menutup wajahnya, menunjuk kearah papan catur dengan tangan kirinya, "Tidakkah kau lihat?"

Midorima menatap kearah papan catur.

Bidak raja Akashi—

"Kau berhasil membuatku belajar tentang kekalahan, Shintarou."

-dikepung oleh bidak ratu, _bishop_ dan kuda Midorima.

Ah, Midorima tidak menyadarinya. Karena jarak masing-masing bidak memang berjauhan, namun bidak raja Akashi akan tetap termakan tak peduli kemanapun ia menggerakkan rajanya.

 

* * *

" _Hei, Shintarou. Kudengar, arwah itu ada karena ada hal yang belum ia selesaikan."_

" _Hmph, jangan bercanda, aku tidak mempercayai hal seperti itu."_

_Akashi menghela napas pelan._

* * *

 

"…jadi ini, hal yang 'belum terselesaikan' bagimu?"

"Jangan bercanda, Shintarou tidak percaya hal yang seperti itu-"

"Akashi." Sela Midorima.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mungkin saja."

"…kau akan pergi lagi?"

Akashi mengendikkan kedua bahunya, "Mungkin?"

Hening menyelimuti ruangan dominasi putih itu.

"Hei Shintarou,"

Midorima menengadah, menatap Akashi.

"…katakan itu."

"Tidak mau."

"Shintarou…" Akashi memajukan bidak rajanya ke depan, sehingga menjadi sasaran empuk bagi _bishop_ Midorima, "Ini perintah."

 

* * *

" _Midorima Shintarou, kau ditunjuk sebagai kapten klub basket mulai hari ini, menggantikan Akashi Seijuuro."_

"… _baik."_

" _Ini seragammu yang baru. Mohon bimbing anggotamu agar selalu menang, sesuai dengan filosofi Teikou. Kuharap kau bisa menyamai atau bahkan lebih baik dari Akashi."_

* * *

 

"… _Skak_ … _mat_."

Akashi tersenyum, senyum yang baru kali ini Midorima lihat. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh Akashi memudar. Tak menyisakan apapun disana.

Tinggallah Midorima.

Dan papan catur dengan bidak raja hitam yang jatuh.

" _Terima kasih sudah mengalahkanku, Shintarou_. _"_

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 5: "EPHMERAL" - complete


End file.
